


Art: I Am Human & Shadows

by HeartoftheNight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Graphic Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartoftheNight/pseuds/HeartoftheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Wallpapers - I Am Human (One with alternate image) and 1 Header, Shadows, all featuring Lydia/Jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: I Am Human & Shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TW_Fallharvest Community](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TW_Fallharvest+Community).



> After the fest is over, willing to customize (with name tags or such).

 


End file.
